1. Field of Invention
This invention relates a cleaning apparatus of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In current toner image forming apparatus, toner is used to produce an image on a copy sheet. After a copy has been made, any excess toner that remains on a photoreceptor drum or belt must be removed to prepare the photoreceptor drum or belt for the next copy. This is accomplished in part, by using one or more cleaning brushes mounted in the image forming apparatus. The cleaning brushes are removed and replaced periodically when excessive use causes the cleaning brushes to lose efficiency in removing toner from the photoreceptor drum or belt.